Make You Mine
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I had the feeling he was watching me.. And then, I remembered the words he had said that day: "Remember, sweetheart, one day you'll be mine even if it kills us both"..
1. Chapter 1

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

PPG: Dark Angel 91398 owns nothing but her ideas and her writing.

RRB: Aw.. Can we steal it?

Me: No. I will report you to Russia!

Butch: Cops freak me out.. But vodka is bad assery. ***Ignores all questioning looks***

Chapter One: Sparked .. ***Buttercup's POV***

'Why is he staring at me? Why is he watching me?' my mind panicked as I felt the usual pair of forest green eyes scan me from top to bottom and back.

The middle of science is never the best time to panic especially during a ninety point test, but in this case, I felt it was entirely too appropriate.

I could practically feel the heat of his intense gaze boring holes in my mind, distracting me from the quiz I needed to pass so I wouldn't end up getting a "D" or an "F".

Why did he have to sit right next to me of all people? Why not Brute Plutonium who sat in front of me and behind Mitch? Or, better, next to Princess Whore-bucks who sat in front three rows ahead of me?

The tip of my pencil wavered over the Scantron sheet and I felt him gently brush a hand against my leg, making my skin break out in goosebumps and make my eye twitch.

I just needed the last three questions done in the next five minutes and I could ask Mr. Jopp if I could go to the library or the bathroom. Somewhere that wasn't here next to him.

Why did I always feel so awkward around him and his intense gaze? Why did I feel so uncomfortable when he would speak or answer a question? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

I filled the last bubbles in without a problem and his hand rested on my thigh for a few seconds before I yanked my leg away, almost kicking Brute (who seemed to be struggling with answering).

I turned to glare at him and felt my face pale. He winked at me and it wasn't the wink I usually get, the "I'm-Teasing-You,-It's-Fun-When-You're-Pissed". It was a terrifying wink, new to me, familiar to the other girls who weren't a Powerpuff Girl.

The wink he gave me was the "Bad-Boy-Likey-And-I-Get-What-I-Want" one, the look that he often passed to girls in the middle of our fights in public.

Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, hell no.. No times infinity on high and the last number in existence.

He can't like me. It's genetically, scientifically, mentally, physically, emotionally impossible for him to even think about me without wanting to kill me.

I felt dread fill me as he leaned in, realizing A.) we were in the back row in the corner where it was pretty dark and B.) his lips were getting closer to my own.

"What's the matter, Butterball?" he asked in a voice that was huskier than usual.

"Stop touching me." I growled softly, narrowing my emerald eyes angrily.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" he grinned.

"No. Even if it did, I would never tell you, moron." I huffed.

"Why?" he repeated, cocking his head.

I felt my muscles grow taut as he leaned in close enough from one of his midnight black spikes to brush against my skin before he spiked it back up.

"Would you tell me if anything I do feels good?" he smirked.

"Why are you asking me this?" I demanded suspiciously, feeling my heart pound.

"Just curious." he growled in a predatory voice.

I opened my mouth to speak and he took his window of opportunity.

Butch crushed his lips against mine roughly, viciously, as if to try to dominate them or claim them. The kiss, in general, was violent as he repeatedly tried to stick his tongue in my mouth.

Butch's lips were slightly rough and cold, but the sweet taste of honey and peppermint contrasted nicely with them. That is the closest thing I'll give to a compliment to him.

I tried to yank myself away about twenty times and gave up as I found Butch's arms wrapped around me like iron bars, binding me to his muscular form, before his fingers tangled in my raven black hair.

The only reason the embrace ended was because Butch decided he was done and pulled back slowly. My eye twitched and I felt the need to guzzle a ten gallon container of bleach.

"Like that? How was that?" Butch asked with a fanged grin.

My cheeks burned a bright shade of cherry and I bit back all the nasty, infuritated things I wanted to say.

"I want to make you swallow your own tongue and choke slowly." I hissed.

"Funny. Tell me the truth." he demanded.

"Why did you kiss me?" I snarled, ignoring the Rowdyruff Boy.

"Maybe I like you, Butterball. Maybe because the only reason you've been alive for so long is because I like you. Maybe it's because you're so confused and pissed, it's hilarious." he smiled sweetly.

"Keep your lips off of mine or I'll rip them off." I threatened.

"So, what do you say?" Butch purred.

"Say to what?" I frowned confusedly.

Butch removed all but one finger from my hair, ran in down through the tiny curl of my ends, and made himself happy by running it along the collar of my green v-neck tee.

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the finger brush against my skin and leave a goosebump trail in its wake.

"Whatcha say about being my girlfriend?" Butch smirked.

"No!" I sneered.

"Aw, c'mon, babe.." he smiled.

"Because I hate you!" I snapped.

Butch's finger stopped abruptly against the dip of my collar and his forest green eyes flashed to my emerald green eyes in a flash.

"Why not?"

"We are mortal enemies for one. Um, you've tried to kill me since kindergarten. You've humiliated me and my sisters."

"If we were together, I wouldn't do anything like that. In fact, I'd even let you stop me for crimes if we dated."

"Are you implying I need help?!"

"Oh, Buttercup, can't you see how much stronger I am compared to you? How lethal? How much more deadly and dangerous? I could kill you in the blink of an eye."

"Then, why don't you?"

"I like you."

"I hate you. I will never be with you. I'll never be yours."

Butch glared at me as if I just admitted to stabbing his family and destroying his life. I fought back the urge to flinch at the shocking display of emotions.

"I'll make you mine one way or another, Buttercup. I swear, you'll fall for me before you even realize it."

"I highly doubt that."

Butch opened his mouth to say a retort of anger and the bell rang loudly, signalling to everyone that class was dismissed.

As I stood to leave, he gripped my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Remember, sweetheart..: You're going to be mine even if it kills us both."

And with those ominous, foreboding words, Butch left and my lips tingled warmly before I swallowed nerves and went to study hall.

~End of chapter!~

Greens: Review for bubblegum!

Me: Butch is a psycho..

Buttercup: ***Shudder* **Hell yeah..

Butch: ***Evil smirk* **MWAHAHAHA!

BC and me: ***Shudder*** I'mma hide now..

Me: Do we run- Hey! Where'd she go?!

BC: TO THE ESCAPE POD!

Me: WAIT FOR ME!

~Peace, peeps, thanks for reading and remember to review, so I know whether to continue or nyet!~


	2. Chapter 2

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Butch:.. Wow. I never knew how popular I am as a certified psycho pervert.

Buttercup: -_-ll Why are fans so cruel to me..?

Me: **Shrug** Maybe it's because you're fun to torture.

Butch: Thank you, everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed.

Buttercup: Just remember not to sue Angel because she owns nothing but homework and CDs.

Chapter Two: Flicker... **Buttercup's POV**

As soon as the bell rang, I literally flew home without even packing my book bag or staying to talk to Mitch or anything remotely normal.

I couldn't figure out why I was so jittery and paranoid. Butch had always made weird threats against me and I had never been terrified before.

Maybe this was part of a crazy crackpot plan that Mojo or Him had cooked up and Butch was just really acting the part to just the right degree. That had to be the only logical explanation.

Despite the shining sun and the innocent clouds, every moment felt like he would pop out of nowhere and try to get me. It felt like I was four and he was the monster in the closet who only wanted to eat me.

I warily landed on the porch and opened the door, dread building up in me. Stupidly enough, I peeked around the corner to assure myself Butch wasn't hiding behind it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was acting insane! What reason would Butch have to stalk me if he was just pretending? He certainly never done it before!

I sighed in relief as my worried mind relaxed slightly and wandered into the house, shutting the door behind me firmly.

Dad was visiting a former colleague in Austria. Blossom and Bubbles weren't home yet obviously since they had to pack their schoolwork and talk to their friend, meaning I had the house to myself.

…. Meaning I was alone. Not defenseless or helpless, but it was only me.

Oh, goddamn you, Butch Maxton Jojo! Why the hell did you have to act like a lunatic and make me so cautious?!

Every step that I took felt like I was in a horror movie, the killer lurking behind the bathroom curtains with a large knife. But, the difference was that this was reality. If any slaying did happen, it would be real.

I nimbly rushed to my room and shut the door with a rather loud click of security to allay the nerves that gathered like the altitude in my body.

I glanced around and smiled as I saw nothing but the normal arrangement of my surroundings encircling me.

The mirror on the back of my door and on my dresser revealed no dangers (except for maybe Dracula if he ever showed), the apple green carpet only had my footprints embedded in it, and the bed was the exact same mess that I had left it.

"Yes! I live another day!" I cheered happily, throwing a clenched fist in the air.

"Um, congratulations with that?" a familiar voice asked confusedly as the door creaked open.

I allowed my arm to drop to my side and Blossom, backpack still on her small shoulders, walked inside my room.

"Should I ask about the whole 'living another day' thing or let it go?" the redhead sighed, brushing back a lock of blazing ember-red from her rose pink eyes.

"It's a long story! So, why are you here?" I shrugged casually, ignoring the puzzled look in my sister's eyes.

"Mitch said you didn't pack your stuff or anything today...?" Blossom replied, her voice trailing off into an unspoken question.

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't feeling the greatest. I probably ate too much and felt sick!" I laughed.

'Or got kissed by your worst enemy and felt sick AND paranoid.' my mind murmured.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Bloss, no one that is our age says the word 'feeling well'. It's 'are you okay'." I scoffed.

"Ok, ok! Are you feeling 'okay'?" she mocked in ridicule.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to relax." I responded.

"Well, just take it easy. If you need me, I'll be in my room, studying for my English test." she smiled, walking out the door.

I rocketed to the open door and slammed it shut loudly, wanting the safety of a secure room. With a content smile, I switched the TV on and paled as I saw the program title, "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Boys".

"Stupid TV! Nothing good on anyway!" I growled as I ripped the cord from the electrical outlet viciously. "Never anything fucking on!"

I glowered at the television set and angrily stabbed the power button on my laptop with a finger. Calm passed over me as the PC started up.

The next moment, the Powerpuff Hotline was ringing wildly and I heard Blossom's commanding voice speaking, not clearly enough for me to hear the actual words.

I opened my door and Bubbles strolled up near me, her sky blue eyes sparkling in the dim hallway where the phone and Blossom were.

"Buttercup, do you know why the Mayor called?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope, but I do know your pigtails are messed up." I smirked.

Bubbles let out a squeal of embarrassment and she pulled her hair ties from her golden sunshine blonde hair to rearrange her ruined hairdo.

"Trouble, girls. The Rowdyruff Boys are up to no good as usual." Blossom huffed, rolling her eyes at the thought of our counterparts.

For one of the first times in my life, I felt fear cement me to the carpet where I stood and the will to fight the enemy drain away to the longing to hide in my room.

"The Rowdyruff Boys? But, didn't we beat them up yesterday?" Bubbles pondered innocently.

"Ow! My stomach! Ugh!" I winced slightly dramatically, my hands clutching the fabric of my shirt and pressing it against my belly.

"Buttercup! Are you ok?" Blossom asked, looking worried.

"What's wrong with your belly?" Bubbles panicked. "Should I get the first-aid kit?!"

"N-Nah.. I-I just feel really sick and my stomach feels.. H-Horrible.." I groaned.

Concern filled my sisters' eyes and they coaxed me into staying at home instead of fighting with my stalker counterpart. I watched as their cotton candy and blue raspberry streaks respectively faded before I went back into my room.

Even though I felt a little guilty, I felt at ease that at least Butch was now going to be on the sidelines of a fight and not near me.

I opened my door and closed it behind me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw.. No.. No.. Forest green. I slowly stood up and glanced in the mirror, seeing my unwelcome visitor as he approached me.

I spun around the moment Butch was about to pounce and felt my back ram against the mirror. My eyes widened and met the dark color I had expected it to.

His forest green eyes were a snow globe, the betrayal and longing falling into a disguise, as I shifted. One of his hands held my wrists together and the other cupped my face to force me to stare into his eyes.

"You really thought you could abandon me, Buttercup? Bad, bad move."

~End of chapter! Thanks for reading and stuff!~

Butch: Wow.. I am a bad ass!

Buttercup: Or a stalker..

Butch: **Glare** That is not true!

Buttercup: **Awkward shift **Whatever you say..

Greens: Review and get homemade cinnamon applesauce!

Me: D: Not my applesauce!

Butch: Yes! Give it up!

Buttercup: Thanks for paying attention and shit! Remember to review or poll or whatever!

Me: J'adore reviews!

Greens:?

Me: I am speaking French! Hohohon!~

Butch: Why..?

Me: I am in French! I have the right to speak it!

Buttercup:.. Works for me! What's next, Russian?

Me: Possibly. I am learning that too.

Butch:.. Fucking freaks.. **Storms out**

~Peace, peeps!~


	3. Chapter 3

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Buttercup:.. Great. Even MORE followers and crap! Angel, I hope you're pressured!

Me: But, why-?

Buttercup: PRESSURED!

Butch: Merci for all of the reviews! Merci!.. But no mercy for Buttercup..

Buttercup: -Gulp- I fucking hate reality...!

Boomer:-Shoved to disclaim by Brick- Well, you know the drill: Angel no own squat, enjoy chapter, remember to make happy-happy reviews and jazz!

Chapter Three: One little bite.. **Buttercup's POV**

"Why would you be such a bad, bad Buttercup and even _think_ of trying to leave me? Huh? Can you tell me your little secret?" Butch purred sweetly as he traced the long line of my neck.

"H-How the hell did you even know I wasn't going?!" I demanded, half-petrified.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" he frowned with a sigh. "It was to go see someone else, wasn't it?"

"Butch, I-I really don't have a clue of w-what the fuck you're talkin' about, but, back up. I'm getting a little claustrophobic." I growled.

"Tell me." he snarled defensively, his eyes narrowly in an almost feral, animal-like manner. "You weren't planning on seeing some other guy, were you?!"

"No! Even if I was, why would you care!" I snapped, glaring back furiously.

The possessive emotions in Butch's forest green eyes made my stomach extremely queasy and the anger that had been barreling through me turned to a meek humbleness, the power to pulverize him turning to a weakness to run from him.

"You're going to be mine, whether you like it or not!" Butch hissed. "You're mine right now and you'll always be mine until the day you die. If you think there's a loophole or an escape, you're damned wrong."

I felt my knees melt to nothing but Jello as the threatening promise sank in; Butch wasn't faking after all. In fact, he was deathly serious to the point where-.. How the hell did he know I wasn't going?

"How the fuck did you know I wasn't going..?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Butch's eyes widened and he looked away, his jaw locking firmly. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and the answer seeped in just as the quiet was broken.

"I was making sure you were okay." Butch grumbled.

'Oh god, he's stalking me. He's fucking _following_ me for Christ's sake!' my mind cried loudly, appalled and astound at the realization.

"Butch, why are you stalking me? Why the hell are you stalking me!" I snapped, my emotions spiraling out of control. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"I am NOT stalking you! I would never stalk you! I'm perfectly fine!" Butch denied angrily.

"Following someone and hiding in her fucking house because you supposedly like her is stalking!" I panicked. "What the hell?!"

"Buttercup, shut up! Just shut the hell up! What if someone hears us!" he roared hypocritically.

"What the fuck would possess you to go and fucking stalk me! Why the hell me! There are other damn-!" I ranted.

"Shut up!"

"-Fucking stalker!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"No! You can't stalk me-!"

Butch emitted a guttural growl similar to a wild animal's and I felt his lips match mine to shut me up. My body shook violently in fear as his hands clutched me close, his form crushing me against the mirror.

"Would you be quiet now? I heard something." Butch murmured huskily into my ear.

I swallowed back all of the things that my terrified mind wanted to said in an explosion of anger and I listened intently with hopes of forgetting how close my own personal stalker was to me.

The sounds of footsteps, light-as-air ones that only a superhuman can hear, reverberated through the house before I realized that my sisters weren't alone.

There was another pair of almost inaudible footsteps, similar to my sisters' but heavier and bigger. The recognition hit me as a memory from the time Bubbles was disguised as Boomer hit me.

Why were Brick and Boomer in the house with Blossom and Bubbles and without force or a fight?

Butch's eyes widened and he let out a curse of infuriation before he relaxed his grip on me.

"I-I gotta go. Do me a favor and be good." Butch mumbled, glaring at the door. "Remember, Buttercup, I will be back. Got it?"

Numbly, I nodded with fear of Butch in my eyes. Why was it the longer he was around, the more acceptable my terror of him was to me? He leaned in and I cringed as he went for my lips.

But, the thing is.. Butch went straight for my jugular vein. I bit back a small whimper of pain as I felt his teeth sink down and he forced himself away with a quick smirk at me. All of my emotions threatened to burst out again as Butch blew me a quick kiss before he literally leapt through the window to the ground below.

I gulped and forced myself to look at the damage of my neck in the mirror. I felt the feeling of dread and anxiety build up in me as I spotted the odd shade of plum on my neck.

I inhale deeply and exhaled with a shakiness one could usually only find in a person trying to break up with their boyfriend or girlfriend or when facing a life-death situation.

The footsteps were getting closer to the door and I winced at the imagined shamed, hurt expressions of my sisters' face as I heard the voices outside the door.

"Are you really sure he'd be after Buttercup?" Bubbles' voice, in an almost foreign scared tone, asked.

"She's all he ever talks about." Boomer's sigh filled the air.

"But, can I ask why?!" Blossom demanded.

"How the hell should we know?! All we know is that he's fucking psycho over her and obsessed!" Brick snapped, stomping to right outside the door.

I rushed over to my bed, only for the door to fly open as I had gotten only a few inches from diving into the emerald covers.

~End of chapter!~

Brick: That's what I thought.. We better be important to the plot.

Boomer: Yeah! Who needs Butch when you got us?!

Butch: This is MY story! Butt out, dickheads!

Brick: Make me, asshole!

Boomer: I.. Am not here. -Hides behind Bubbles and watches BR & BT fight-

Bubbles: Ow..

Blossom: -Sigh- I knew we should have never interrupted..

Buttercup: Review once again and get candy corn or a Symphony chocolate bar!

Me:... I have no comments today and it's late..

~Peace, peeps! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, or whatever-ing!~


	4. Chapter 4

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Butch:.. I am very disappointed right now.

Buttercup: Why?! People like you being psycho! :U

Butch: It doesn't seem like it! **Pouts**

Me: **Eye roll** Whatever, Butch. I will never own a thing because life is cold and terrible that way. Meaning, you can't sue me. So, ha! XD

Chapter Four: Claimed... ^^Butch's POV^^

Damn them.. Stupid, motherfucking brothers.. Always in the way of everything.. She's mine now..

I've claimed her and now, no one will ever be able to have her.. If I could have only bitten harder so the mark would last..

Mine, mine, mine.. Forever..

And if anyone gets in my way, there will be hell to pay.. I have no mercy for the weak or those who stand in my way.. Even Brick and Boomer.

Watch out, brothers. I won't go easy on you..

**Buttercup's POV**

I blinked dumbly as I stared at the two Rowdyruff Boys who were strangely peaceful aside from the obvious panic and worry in their eyes. The concern of anyone seeing the bruise was pushed aside as animosity filled me.

"What the fuck are you two doing in our house?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"Making sure our stupid brother isn't here." Brick sighed, brushing back a lock of fire-red hair from his blood red eyes.

"Why would that matter?" I frowned, rolling my eyes at the red Ruff.

"Well, I don't know... Hmm, maybe because HE'S A FUCKING PSYCHO!" Brick snapped with his temper getting the best of him.

I blinked again and tipped my head back, laughing loudly. The Ruffs and my sisters looked at me like I was going insane and Boomer frowned.

"No, seriously! He's psycho!" Boomer protested over my chuckles.

"Oh, believe me. Tell me something I don't know!" I chortled. "You guys.. You're fucking funny. Oh, man, did he put you up to this? He was acting psycho earlier."

"Um.. B-Buttercup.. Butch wasn't acting." Bubbles piped up timidly, visibly unnerved.

"W-what?" I asked, sobering up shakily. "N-No kidding?"

Somehow, I had hoped that Butch was a very, extremely convincing actor and that this was still a stupid scheme. Apparently, I was wrong. Oh so very wrong..

"We got worried about you." Brick explained. "Butch kept saying all this crazy shit. Stuff like he was going to make you his whether anyone liked it or not."

"And when we noticed you weren't at the fight, Butch disappeared." Boomer mumbled. "Said he was sick and was going to be back. But, he never did."

"The Ruffs told us that Butch had been obsessed with you for a while." Blossom added. "And we rushed back home."

I felt sickness overcome any previous emotions, hatred included, and my knees turned to liquid as I collapsed.

"Buttercup!"

^^Butch's POV^^

I watched as everyone in the room darted to Buttercup's side as she apparently fell. I felt anxiety fill my mind, wanting to come out from hiding and cradle her in my arms where she clearly belonged.

But, I didn't. If I had, Brick and Boomer would have tackled me, telling me to leave my counterpart alone or else. As if I didn't know how they really felt about her!

Brick, being the closest, caught my precious little light in his arms and I growled lowly. The urge to go for his throat was killing me; he wanted her, no matter how often he denied it or tried to cover it up by flirting with Blossom.

Too bad, Brickie Boy.. Buttercup's mine.

"Did she really just faint?!" Blossom exclaimed in a panic, snatching Buttercup away from my brother.

Good. It's fine if Blossom or Bubbles is near her, holding her; Brick and Boomer, on the other hand? That was a different story, one that will never end happily..

"Duh,Blossom! Boomer, go get some ice or something!" Brick snapped.

Brick, Brick, Brick.. You always did take care of everyone when you weren't being a total dickhead..

Too bad you just had to tell Buttercup every little thing and touch her..

"Got it!" Boomer said, gulping.

"I'll help you, 'kay?" Bubbles smiled weakly at my blond brother.

"Yeah. Thanks.." he smiled bashfully.

.. Hmm.. Maybe I'd go a little easier on Boomer because he seemed to have a thing for the blonde and not Buttercup. Maybe..

The only people left in the room with Buttercup were Brick and Blossom. Technically speaking, I could quickly distract them (or fight them), grab Buttercup, and go... But, Brick would tell Him or Mojo on me.

Why doesn't anyone want us to be together? She's already mine and soon, she'll happily leave with me anyway.. She's always been my sweet love..

"Bloss?" Brick mumbled.

"What?" Blossom sighed, gently lying Buttercup on her bed.

"... Do you really hate me?" he asked, red eyes flashing from the unconscious girl to the redhead.

"... Why should I tell you?" she demanded coolly. "Your brother has an obsession with my sister and is ready to kill for her, and you're worried about me hating you."

"... You do realize Butch is mentally unstable, right?" the red-eyed traitor inquired.

Lies. I'm perfectly fine like I've always been. This thing that everyone's so worried about, it's been going on for three years. If I was mental, how would I be able to act normally?

"... I can tell. But, how do we break it to Buttercup that her counterpart, who is also her stalker and admirer, is mental without her passing out?" Blossom sighed.

Easy. Don't tell her the lies.

"... I dunno.. All I do know is we have to keep a close eye on the both of them. For all we know, Butch could still be close." my brother murmured.

You have no idea, Brick... In fact, you'd never guess it, but..

I'm still in the same room as all of you.

My smirk widened evilly as I plotted away happily, dreaming of how Buttercup and I would enjoy leaving here forever one day soon...

And there would be no one alive to stop us.

~End of le chapter!~

Butch: I'm always watching you..!~

Buttercup: **Shudder**

Brick: Oh, yay. My brother's the new Santa.

Boomer: He see you when you're sleeping. He knows if you're a fake!..

Bubbles: D: Nooo! Not Santa!

Blossom: **Eye roll** Review and get strawberry ice cream with hot fudge!

~Peace, peeps! Thanks for reviewing/reading/following/faving/polling! Sorry for the short chapter!~


	5. Chapter 5

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Brick: Well, I think we're all in agreement – Butch as Santa = Childhood completely ruined.

Butch: What's that supposed to mean..?

Boomer: ._. We should run and hide our candy.

Me: X-X Would you just disclaim already?

RRB: Dark Angel owns nothing. Nada. Squat. But, she thanks everyone!

Chapter Five: Draw a circle, there's the Earth.. ^^Butch's POV^^

An empty growl resonated deep within the vicinity of the back of my throat as I finally managed to slither out of Buttercup's room.

As much as I loathed leaving her, I needed to. I needed to find my rotten brothers, namely Brick, and I needed to have a little brotherly chat with them... With or without their consciousness.

Brick and Boomer were already walking home, dusk falling around us like snow around a lone tree. The two were chatting, Boomer's eager voice meshing with Brick's solemn one.

Their sneakers made a lazy slapping noise against the pavement as they turned down an alleyway. Why they didn't just fly home was unbeknownst to me, but it really didn't matter.

This just made things a whole hell of a lot easier for me.

Stealth had always been a trait possessed by me at a young age though I usually was a loud, hyperactive, obnoxious child when I wanted to be. Luckily, it never had dulled but instead had sharpened.

Just like the bowie knife I held in my fist under my hoodie, always ready to be used.

Silently, I snuck on top of the buildings near my prey (since that was easily the best word to describe the pair) and I cursed as I accidentally stepped on a spare piece of metal roofing. Brick suddenly paused. Boomer paused a few paces ahead.

"Did you hear something?" the ginger asked, looking around.

"Nope.. Why?" Boomer frowned, looking at Brick peculiarly.

I grinned. I had thought I had made a mistake, the metal sound echoing. But I didn't. _Mistake. Theirs._

I jumped down skillfully and landed in front of both of the duo like I had wanted. Their heads snapped to the sound of my Nike Airs slamming into the pavement and I smirked as their eyes widened.

In fact, it was almost comical; the way their eyes, blue and red respectively, turned doe-like. It was Bambi all over again. In a way, it was hunting. Unfortunately for my brothers, I was a merciless hunter but they were the deer.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I smiled casually.

"Butch, what the hell are you doing here?!" Brick snarled defensively.

"Aw, you know! Just here for a little bro talk!" I laughed, whipping the bowie knife from concealment. "Nothing personal, right?"

Boomer and Brick screamed.

**Buttercup's POV**

My head was pounding as if an enraged drummer had decided to use my skull as a bongo when I opened my achy eyes.

It must have been about twilight, nightfall, some time after when the sun had risen and had dipped back below the western horizon for another slumber. My room had been painted a silver-white color, almost very pale blue, splotched with an orange-yellow.

I groaned with an attempt to sit up and fell back against my pillows. It hurt even for the brief seconds to straighten my spine. A low sigh managed to escape from between my lips as I thought about what had happened earlier.

In a way, the past occurrences seemed like they were just parts of a wicked, ill fated prank that involved too many people. Yet.. Somehow, I knew they were true.

If my sisters, the always intellectual Blossom and emotion-reading Bubbles, believed this whole drastic event was true, then it obviously must be.

My eyes scanned the room and my heart stopped for a fraction of a second. In the corner of my room, was that...? My breath was a sigh of huge relief as I realized how stupid I was to think a chair, some clothes, and various objects were Butc- my stalking counterpart.

The mention of his name gave my body a barrage of chills southward down my spine, an army of goosebumps, and a sea of risen hairs on the back on my neck.

"How long was I out..?" I mused to myself in the silent room.

Although I hadn't expected a response, I still spoke to myself as if there was another living human in the room. For reasons I never really figured out, it soothed me when the silent was obliterated to a place hidden.

"Pretty long, my little princess." a dark voice murmured next to me.

A cold sweat broke out and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Praying that I was hallucinating, imagining him. A pair of cold lips against my skin caused a chain reaction; first, I opened my eyes and next, I started to let out a blood-curdling scream.

Butch plastered a hand over my lips and gently, tilted my head. Our eyes met and I felt my skin crawl. Was that.. Blood on his cheek?

"Sshh, sshh, sshh.." Butch hushed in a rather condescending way. "If they know I'm here, they won't let us be together.. You don't want that, do you, my little rebelle?"

Butch's forest green eyes were dusky and darker yet the same as they had been all of our lives. The only thing different was the way they held a certain emotion that freaked me out; the emotion called Love.

I nodded my head truthfully; I did want people to separate Butch from me. In fact, as far away as possible. Butch frowned at my reaction.

"Why? You do like me, don't you?"

The new tone in his voice, pity, made guilt gnaw at me as if I was a chew toy. The pity made Butch seem actually human and more like a little kid than a psychopathic stalker who admired me from afar.

I shrugged helplessly, unsure. Butch's eyes dimmed down and his hand gently slipped away from my mouth. The way he held himself changed to a decidedly slumped stand from a tall, proud one.

As if my liking him was the only thing that made him confident and proud.

"Why?"

His eyes searched mine pleadingly. Begging the answer from me like a beggar from the rich.

My silence continued and Butch's face changed to an angered sneer. His eyes still remained hopeful yet pleading. I dared to look away and felt a crushing weight on me.

"G-Godamn!" I cried, feeling my recovering body recede back to its previous state.

The pain burned through me like an alcohol of some sort on an open, raw wound. Butch's fingers firmly forced me back in his direction.

"Why don't you know if you like me or not?" Butch growled.

"I-I-I don't know!" I mumbled.

"Why?!" he hissed through clenched teeth, dropping my chin.

"I-I'm s-still a little t-tired.." I lied.

I felt his eyes stab though mine and right into my soul. I felt my bottom lip jut out, almost a pout, and Butch flashed to it before back into my eyes.

Dangerous silence filled my room and I held my breath, waiting for a reaction. His emotions and expressions were blank and vague.

I attempted to wriggle and stretch under his form. Butch gave me a soft, gentle smile and kissed my mouth tenderly, pressing his weight against me. My belly filled with bubbles and butterflies as I felt something press against my thigh.

"It's alright, sweetheart.. Just go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning.." Butch said softly.

I supressed a chilled shiver as I felt Butch's hand trail down to the inner part of my thigh and back up. I gave a small, feminine grunt and turned onto my side.

"Fine. Be that way. But," Butch growled in a voice like honey, "One day, I'll have and see every little inch of you."

A freezing drop, like a stone in a pit, in my tummy made me eager to leave and he brought my hand to his heart, kissed it, then exited mysterious.

My fingers were damp with something wet and sticky. I trembled, remembering the blood that coated his one cheek, and switched a light on.

A fine, dark red that put Brick's blood red eyes to shame painted my pale fingers; the color so dark, it was almost maroon.

A sick feeling floated to the top of my mind and I supressed the urge to empty the contents of my stomach. I gingerly looked down at my covers and noticed that there were rust colored stains splashed about.

I felt panic overthrow my previous nervousness and I grabbed as many tissues as I could from my tissue box, mopping up all the coagulant the tissues could absorb.

A shriek from downstairs made me hop from my resting place, yelling the names of my sisters, and I bolted as fast as I could.

Downstairs, there was no axe-welding Butch or anything. There was something worse.

Brick and Boomer, covered in stab wounds and blood, were leaning against the door and on Brick's hat was a little white note.

The two were close to being passed out and Bubbles was hysterically sobbing, dialing the police and the hospital. Blossom was busy, trying to get Brick's attention since he was the one on the brink of unconsciousness.

"What happened?!" I demanded, flying down.

"I-I don't know. They showed up on our door!" Blossom replied with a hint of frantic panic in her voice.

"... O-Oh god.. I-It hurts.." Boomer wept, his cheeks covered with a pearly silver trail of tears.

"You're gonna be ok! Say it with me now!" I commanded, shaken, as I gripped the blond's hand and squeezed.

"N-No.. W-We're not.." Brick coughed. "H-He's.. Gonna kill us.. N-Now.."

"Who?! Why?!" Blossom demanded.

Brick's head lolled back against the door and his eyes, glazed over, stopped on me. A slight smirk grew.

"He said he'd never stop till you're his..." Brick said.

Silence filled the air and Brick laughed hysterically as if there was a comedian who was roasting someone he loathed.

"D-Don't.. Let him know we were here..." Boomer begged, his ocean eyes watering. "He'd k-kill us. Please!"

"We won't. I promise." I vowed.

"But.. We can't go home.." Brick frowned suddenly. "H-He'll wait for us.."

"Who, Brick? Who's waiting for you?" Blossom asked.

"Butch."

My mouth grew slack and my eyes widened. The two Ruffs passed out and a short while later, the ambulance came.

Blossom was comforting Bubbles when I noticed that Brick's hat was left behind. I picked it up and curiosity made me pull the note off.

It was a poem that I read with a shiver and a shake.

"_Rose are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_If I can't have her sweet heart,_

_Then, neither can you!_

_She is the fairest_

_Eyes green as emeralds_

_The very best_

_And if she won't be mine,_

_She'll never be yours!_

_Sorry, dear brothers_

_I never did learn to share my toys."_

-End Of Chapter!-

Me: Butch can write killer poetry XD

Butch: That's not my best either.

Buttercup: DX I'm scared!

Blossom and Bubbles: HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?!

Brick: ******Shaking** I-I'm too young to die..

Boomer: **Shaking** R-Review for hot cocoa..

~Peace, peeps! Wish me luck since Hurricane Sandy just hit my area! :P~


	6. Chapter 6

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Butch: Great.. Now, people think I'm a homicidal manic who stalks innocent people and will stab them!

Brick:.. But, isn't that what you are?

Butch:**Glower** No! Who asked you anyway?! I stabbed you, dumb-dumb!

Brick: XP You're just jealous that I'm not a stalker.

Me: -_- **Sigh** I own nothing. And yes, I know Butch isn't actually mental. It just fit the plot.

Chapter Six: Just A Phone Call Away.. **Buttercup's POV**

Getting back to sleep was difficult that night, but by some miracle, I managed to get some rest without another pesky thought of my oh-so-charming counterpart who apparently so in love he'd kill.

I yawned, stretching my cramped muscles to wake up, when I noticed it. If I hadn't had a particularly odd habit of looking out my window, I never would had seen it; it would be overlooked.

It was a bouquet of black roses and a little green sheet of paper out on the roof. A ribbon, white with light green trim, was tied around the middle of the clear wrapping paper under the flowers.

An uncanny paralysis took over my whole state of mind and body; Butch was the first suspect that came to mind when I thought about who could have left the mysterious gift.

I opened the screen and hesitantly, I yanked the flowers with the note attached inside my room. I dropped the plant on my crumpled, wrinkled sheets beside me and unfolded the little paper.

"Yo! BC –

How's my bestest friend ever?! Dude, haven't seen you in, like, forever! You forgot about someone: ME! DX Sadness, bro! S-A-D-N-E-S-S! Sorry this was on the roof. I was doing my usual paper route and I figured I'd leave ya something. :) Anyway, if you want to, meet me in the park at 12. I still want a rematch from last year: the football game, the touchdown, that killer tackle.

-Your forgotten! best friend, Mitch Mitchelson the one and only"

I felt my breath escape in a quick, fast movement and I began to grin before I finally cracked and started laughing. Mitch! It was Mitch!

Mitch had been my best friend since kindergarten and had always been my biggest rival in every sport the school funded except lacrosse. (The teachers claim I was a danger to all with a stick that needed to be flung in the air yet trust the Rowdyruff Boys with hockey sticks and everything else.)

My happiness diminished to a clarity that made me afraid: Butch was my homicidal, stalking counterpart who was in love with me (supposedly). If he had attempted to kill his own brothers, failed, and left them on our doorstep with a poem about his love for me, what would stop Butch from killing Mitch who had no relation at all to him?

For God's sake, Butch even had enough balls to still visit me and try to make me have feelings for him after he stabbed poor Brick and Boomer! As if he didn't even care that his own brothers could die from blood loss and everything else!

With a quaking turning of my stomach, I stuffed the tiny note into the green case of my top pillow. My eyes drifted to the flowers and I decided not to move them since they were so fragile. I could say my dad sent them for me from Austria because he wanted to let me know he loved me.

It's not as if Butch would know any different; there might be some sneaking suspicions, but he wouldn't attempt anything illegal aside from stalking and whatever previous crimes he's done. Butch wouldn't try to hurt me.. Right?

Though every little fiber in my body and mind screamed not to do it, I approached my year old phone and turned it on before clicking on the "Contacts" button. I operated like a robot as I continued my grim task and scrolled down until I found the Bs.

Butch and I had never actually texted or called each other. Hell, we didn't even exchange number formally; we looked in the phone book and through Facebook, prank called each other, then called back after to flip out, and saved the number.

The caller I.D picture that I selected for Butch was the one I took of him a few Halloweens before when he had complained that there would be no snapshots of him in costume. Who knew a blood-soaked killer would actually be who Butch really was?

Reluctance sank in as I actually considered calling Butch. It was insane; it was teasing an angry, famished lion with a nice zebra steak and putting an electric fence between them. Still.. it would be better to know whether or not he would harm me..

I hesitantly moved my thumb over the green "Call" button and paused as my cowardice got in the way.

'You're supposed to be the strong one! You're supposed to be brave and courageous! Not a scared crybaby of a little girl! Have no fear!' my mind growled.

With that gluing itself to my thoughts, I stabbed the button and forced myself to put the phone to my ear. It's not as if he's going to jump out from the device and snap my neck and all.

The phone began to ring and after the fourth ring, I considered hanging up or moving to Russia (maybe Canda or Germany). After another ring, I sighed and his voice broke through.

"'Llo?" Butch yawned, obviously half-asleep and barely keeping his eyes open on the other line.

"Butch?" I asked dumbly though I knew it was him.

"Speakin' to him.." he mumbled.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. Bye, Butch. BC out."

"No, wait! It's fine.. Just a little.. Out of it." he replied with new energy. "You.. Never called before, and my brothers are Missing In Action, and I don't know what to do without them, and I don't know what happened to them, and.. It's just.. Weird."

Had I been in a cartoon on TV or a character in an manga, a giant question mark would have floated up next to my head. How didn't Butch know what happened to his brothers if he was the one who stabbed them?

"Ugh.. I really shouldn't be telling you my problems.. Anyway.. What's wrong? Usually, you call, make fun of me, and hang up. Then, I call back, flip out, insult you, and hang up. Lather, rinse, and repeat." Butch sighed.

"Butch, um.. I called about.. Last night." I murmured softly, feeling half-embarrassed.

"Last night.. Last night, yeah, we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots. Think we kissed, but I forgot. Last Friday night..!~" he sang quietly.

"I'm being dead- I'm being cereal, Butch. Seriously." I frowned.

"I am too. Katy Perry is pure brilliant genius." he smirked through the phone. "Whatcha wanna talk about from last night, sweetheart?"

"Butch.. Do you even know what you did last night?" I huffed.

"No, officer. I did not know about the cocaine in my locker nor the vodka in my car nor the weed on the front seat upholstery. No, I didn't rob the bank or force myself on some drunk chick who decided to flirt with me for a week straight." he sighed like a smart ass. "Any other questions?"

Smart-alecky son of a bitch..

"Butch Maxton Jojo, I will never talk to you again or call you after this. Goodbye." I growled.

"Hang up and I swear to God, I will come over to your house and shove your fucking dumb ass phone up your ass." he snarled. "I actually like talking to you. Which is surprising since you act like a bitch."

"Goodbye, Butch." I scoffed.

"I am serious! Buttercup, don't hang up!" he whined.

"Give me one good reason." I said, confused and annoyed.

"We'll talk about last night. And I won't be such a smart ass."

"Tempting.."

"Listen, Butterball, this is probably going to be the last time we actually talk on the phone. Why not?"

"Fine. Butch, do you remember last night?"

"I remember a weird dream I had. Nothing else. Oh, and something fucking weird as shit, but I-I'd rather not get into it.."

"Weird like?"

"... I don't talk to goody-goody, little girls who used to kick my ass, I apologize."

"So, I should hang up then? Ok, b-!"

"I didn't mean it! God, smart-ass!"

"Look who's talking. You gonna talk or what?"

".. You'll laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Will too.."

"Not."

Silence filled the air and I heard Butch sigh deeply into the phone.

"You. You're all I remember anymore. Go ahead, laugh, but all I remember is you and your room, and me on you, but you were hurt and you looked kinda scared and mad, but I wanted.. you.." Butch winced uncomfortably.

Me. It was always me. Always, always, always, the clues pointed to me. I contemplated the words.

"Y-You still there?" Butch's nervous voice sounded so small and childlike, it caught me off guard.

"Yup. 'Course. That all you remember?" I asked.

".. Yeah.. You're not..?" he cringed.

"No. Not at all."

"W-Was it really.. True? Me on you and everything?" he gulped.

"I gotta go, Butch. My phone lost reception and it's dying. Bye." I blurted suddenly.

Before I ended the called, I heard Butch's cries of "Goddamn it, I really do like her!" through the phone and stabbed the button.

Confusion filled me as I thought about what Butch had said. That he had no clue what happened to his brother. That he had almost no memory of last night. All memory that he did had.. Well, that was a little obvious. It all featured me.

Either Butch was the world's best actor or he was being absolutely no idea of anything. It made no sense to me at all.

The words all haunted me in an uncanny, ghostly manner. Just a repeating song on a broken iPod that echoed through me.

And Butch.. Was in an odd conflict with himself and his emotions. The last bit I heard, his screams of admiring me, was like his personal demon. He couldn't come to terms with it and admit his feelings.

But, days ago, hadn't Butch confessed that he liked me? Hadn't he even kissed me as scary as it is?

Butch was a very confusing boy. And that was the thing that made him deadly.

-End of chapter-

Me: Happy? No killing this chapter. Next one, we visit Boom and Brick in the hospital and Mitch at the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Brick: My brain is confused.

Boomer: I second that notion!

Butch: :D So, I'm not mental? TuT I love life!

Me: That was not confirmed or denied.

Butch: T-T I hate life..

Me: How do you think I feel?! I own nothing like the respect I get from anyone after tons of fan fics on this site! D:

Chapter Seven: Paging A Doctor... **Buttercup's POV**

The confusion of Butch's conversation with me stirred something familiar in my mind, something I should have remembered. Other than the way he spoke like I did when waking up.

I stretched and wandered downstairs to the kitchen where Bubbles and Blossom were talking about things that happened recently at the round, green table that had been the place where multiple topics were talked about.

"Hey, Buttercup. We were just talking about visiting Brick and Boom." Bubbles smiled feebly, her eyes slightly rimmed with an odd, unusual red puffiness that was reserved for crying.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" I frowned, crinkling my brows together.

"Um, s-she's just a little worried about the Ruffs. That's all, Buttercup." Blossom replied a little shakily.

"But.. I thought you guys didn't like your counterparts. Bubbles, last week, you were talking about how mean Boomer was." I grimaced.

"Things change, Buttercup. He got stabbed. By his own brother. That's kind, you know.." Bubbles shrugged awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow and Bubbles continued her watery smiling. I continued to stare her down, my emerald eyes boring holes through her sky blue eyes, and the blonde looked away from me quickly with red cheeks.

"You're lying to me." I pouted. "I can tell. You only look away and get red when you lie."

"You're right. We are lying." Blossom sighed.

"About what? You like your counterparts?" I joked. "I mean, it's not like yours is stalking you."

"No, but your little 'admirer' paid us a visit last night. He threatened us, Buttercup. With a gun that had Antidote X bullets loaded in it." she stated in an upset tone. "He told us why he went after his brothers, mainly Brick."

Horror filled me again, then the confusion cleared the feeling away. He was fine, then not, then peachy keen. Butch was an enigma surrounded in a vague shield of clouds.

"What was his reason?" I asked apathetically.

"Brick and Boomer talked to you, Brick caught you when you fainted, Boomer was simply here." Blossom replied flatly, her rose pink eyes betraying the disdain and slimy fear inside.

"He even showed us the knife. S-Said if we let anyone, any boy, who wasn't him touch you, he'd use it." Bubbles admitted with a hinting tremble of fear.

"He wouldn't. He knows better; hurting you would hurt me. He would never hurt me." I lied confidently.

Butch couldn't tell me the answer to that because he had no clue of what he had down supposedly. Hell, he even cried over adoring me secretly. But, logically, it was true. Anything that happened to the people I loved altered me, harmed me.

"I-I dunno.. He's a little.. Insane.." Bubbles whispered as if he was following me.

"I know he is, but he wouldn't want me to hate him anymore than I already do." I said.

My sisters grimly nodded though I could tell they still weren't believing my excuses. I sighed and paid no attention to anything except my empty stomach that demanded food. I grabbed a slice of three day old pie and a fork, sank into an empty chair, and coolly chewed my food.

It was best my sisters didn't see the way my hands were shaking.

^^Butch's POV^^

I felt sick to my stomach as I went downstairs to get something, anything, in my weak system.

The house was too quiet with my brothers missing and my dad gone.. Wherever the hell he goes. I hoped Mojo was busy with visiting Brick and Boomer, trying to make them feel a little better at least.

My hands were shaking violently, my knees felt weak. The thoughts invaded my mind, the words Buttercup uttered when she called me for the first actual time ever, the images that I weren't sure of.

_Mistake. Theirs... _

_Brick and Boomer screaming, begging.._

_The horror on Buttercup's face..._

_The way Blossom and Bubbles screamed when a blank was fired..._

_A warning not to tell her, not to let any other male touch her, put his hands on her..._

I shook my head, feeling my messy spikes fall in my face as they usually did when I first get up regardless of the time.

They were just thoughts, images, fakes. There was no way I did anything wrong, right? I couldn't have stabbed my brothers, made them become terrified five-year-olds who just witnessed Bambi's mom's death firsthand or a murder of someone they worshiped.

My stomach was a knotted, twisted mess like a pitfall trap full of snakes that had no escape, no hopeful light.

.. What did I do last night? Where had I been? Why were these stupid images in my head again?

I shook my head again to make sure the things that haunted me stayed out of my head even if it was just going to be a few minutes and I opened the fridge.

Frowning, I studied the food inside and sighed. Usually, Brick would be up already, yelling at Boomer. Boomer would be trying to cook something and Brick would be a showoff and cook it his own damn self. (For the record, Brick was a much better chef.)

I held back a bitter sigh and pulled out the ingredients for an omelet or just some scrambled eggs.

As much as it killed me to say it, I really did love my brothers even if they could be pains in the ass when they wanted to be. Things were so... Alien without them here.

I pulled a cutting board out, set a tomato on it, and reached for a knife when I froze as if someone had a gun to the back of my head. My eyes widened.

_The bowie knife sliced, jabbed, caused tiny slits. _

_Frowning; the knife was a little too dull for the rest of the job.. _

_Grabbing a new knife, a different knife; a family favorite for cutting meat. _

_That's what they were: Dead meat.. _

_Serrated edges, glistening silver without a stain.. Oops! Mistake. Knife's. _

_It's all dirty and red.._

I swallowed back the guilt, the horrifying terror that filled me, and nausea passed over me. There was no way the meat knife was missing, right? Dad hid it, didn't he?

My hand rested on the counter and I steeled myself before studying the little wooden knife holder. One, two.. They all looked present.. No worries!

And then, a chill washed over me. The top right notch on the right side was empty. Dark without a piece of cutlery to hold. I started to hyperventilate and even scarier, it came to me.

I knew exactly where it was.

My hand reached past the holder, into the corner between the fridge and the counter, and slipped into the darkness behind the fridge.

I fumbled around behind it and my hand came into contact with a sharp, painful edge. Ignoring the pain, I gripped the source of the pain and yanked it out.

There, in its notorious and bloody glory, was the missing knife. I let out a sharp, startled yelp and it clattered maliciously on the counter as if to mock me.

On the blade was old, rust-colored blood, a tiny piece of dark blue, and a strand of familiar looking hair. I couldn't help it as I plucked it off the blade. The shine of the fire-colored lock in the light was too familiar and I caved in, sobbing.

Tears streamed down my face as memory came back to me, an incident I had almost forgotten from back in third grade.

* * *

"_Butch, dude, you okay? You're out of it."_

"_Pfft! I'm awesome! I always am!"_

"_I'm just making sure, no need for the attitude!.. But, um.. Butch?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Look, I'm not trying to be mushy or girly like our stupid counterparts, but... I-I'm your brother and I.. I.. (Sigh) If you ever need anything.. I'll always be here, got it?"_

"_... Yeah. Sure... Where's Boomer?"_

"_OH, SHIT, WE LEFT HIM LOCKED IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET AT SCHOOL! GODDAMN IT!"_

* * *

Brick, oh god, Brick, I'm so sorry, please, please, forgive me, I-I didn't mean it... I never meant for you to get hurt.. Please, I'm sorry.. I-I let you down.. I'm sorry! I've never needed you more than ever..

And Boomer.. Boomer.. Please, please.. I'm sorry! I said there! I said it, just like you always wanted me to! I'm sorry, Boomer, please, please, please! I never meant it! Please.. I'd never want to hurt my "little" brother... I'm sorry! Please, forgive me, I'm sorry.. I made a mistake.. I need you too..

* * *

"_Butch, why are you so mean to me! (Crying)"_

"_Don't be a baby! It's just a haircut! (Snicker)"_

"_I LOOK LIKE A GIRL! (Sobbing)"_

"_You look fine!"_

"_Why is it always me! Why! All I ever wanted was be just like you 'cause you're all big and strong and you never cry! All I ever wanted was you to be nice!"_

"_... Boomer.."_

"_All I ever wanted was for my big brother to like me.. But, I can't even get him to say sorry! That's all I ever wanted!.. (Glowering, crying)"_

"_Boomer.."_

* * *

I shook my head, wanting to get rid of whatever the hell that was making something be wrong with me, and felt the tears pour down faster.

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Butch!"_

"_Boomer, it's all our birthdays.."_

"_Butch, silence! Me and Boomer got ya something!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Here! We robbed the bank and got you it!"_

"_... You got me Call of Duty and a new console...?"_

"_Yeah, dude. You kicked the Puffs' asses yesterday and you kept Berserk from kissing me."_

"_And you scared Brat!"_

"_... It was nothin'.. Really.. Are you sure you wanna give this to me?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Hell yeah. Boomer has a new DS and I got a laptop. You needed somethin' too."_

"_... Thanks.. B-But don't think we're gonna get all mushy and hug or nothing!"_

"_HELL NO!"_

"_EW! HUG YOU AND BRICK?!"_

* * *

"_Butch, whatcha get on your test!"_

"_Ow, my ears... I got a forty-eight."_

"_Well, ain't I a lucky bastard? I got a fifty-two!~"_

"_Damn.. I got a thirty-seven.."_

"_Well, duh! You're stupid!"_

"_At least, I don't have a porcupine on my head! So, NEH!"_

"_Hey, knock it off! I see the Puffs! Butch, quick, throw something at Blossom!"_

"_OW! What was that?!"_

"_SCORE! (Smirking at counterpart's pain)"_

"_DIRECT HIT! DAMN, BUTCH, YOU GOT THE BEST AIM!"_

"_Hell yeah, I do!"_

* * *

"_Hey, Butch?"_

"_Whatcha want..? It's, like, one in the morning.."_

"_... You've had girlfriends, right?"_

"_Yeah? And?"_

"_H-How... How didja get 'em?"_

"_I dunno.. Being hot and awesome.."_

"_I-I mean.. How did you ask 'em out?"_

"_Went up and asked. Why?"_

"_Well.. Brat's kinda gotten really pretty.."_

"_And she has huge, fucking tits."_

"_Butch.."_

"_What? That's the reason you go out with girls!"_

"_... I guess.."_

"_Boomer, trust me. I am a lady's man and I think I know. Wake ol' Brickster and ask him!"_

"_I'm already awake, no, you don't have to go out with girls, yes, I'd appreciate it if you did, no, yes, the square root of pi, I'm naturally skilled..."_

"_Brick, is Butch right? About why guys go out with girls?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Butch, shut up. No. You don't have to go out with a girl 'cause she got boobs. Unless you're Butch. I mean, there are tons of reasons why."_

"_You mean like being an ass man, Brick? Hmm?"_

"_Butch, that is not why I go out with girls! I go out with them to break their hearts and show the other ones I am an awesome, almighty force to be reckoned with!"_

"_.. Wow.. That's better than my reason. Where the fuck's a medal when you need one?"_

"_Yeah, Brick! I'm going to go out with girls with your reason mixed with Butch's!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Just don't come home saying you got a girl pregnant or I'll let Butch neuter you."_

"_... Y-Yes! I-I got it!"_

"_.. Don't worry, Boomer. There's probably not much to get rid of anyway."_

* * *

I swallowed back my emotions, stormed out of the kitchen, and went to my room to get dressed.

I had to visit my brothers.

There would never be a Rowdyruff Boys group without all three of us.

**Buttercup's POV**

I texted Mitch that I would be running late to the park and that I'd be visiting some people I knew in the hospital when he asked for what reason.

I didn't want anyone to know that for now, the Powerpuff Girls were at peace with the Rowdyruff Boys. The media was full of bloodhound-like reporters who were quick to jump to conclusions or start scandals. (A/N: - And with those words, I have a new fic.)

Blossom was talking to a middle aged doctor with skin the color of coffee and Bubbles was listening in hopefully when I heard it.

Butch. His voice was sorrowful and barely audible. How I heard it, I was unsure, but I did know my sisters would react badly if they knew he was here.

"I didn't mean to, guys.." Butch wailed.

"I-It doesn't m-matter.. Y-You tried to kill us!" Brick's frantic voice squeaked in a tone that was scary in the way it was the opposite way he usually talked.

"Please? I-I don't even know what's what anymore.." Butch lamented.

"B-Butch.. Please.. Y-You're being a baby.." Boomer scolded timidly.

"I don't care! I'm sorry!" the former sobbed.

"Butch.." the two voices sighed.

"Y-you guys are the only things I have!" Butch cried.

"... I-I... I forgive you." Boomer mumbled. "But.. I'm so tired.."

"Yeah, Butch.. You gotta go... We're exhausted.. Please?" Brick begged.

"A-Are you still mad, bro?" Butch asked.

"No.."

"I'm sorry I was a bad brother! I promise, I'll visit every day and I-I'll even rob a bank for ya!"

My eyes narrowed, widened, and narrowed. I had to do something.

I stormed down the hall in a rush to where the Ruffs were and saw him at the door's entrance. Butch's eyes were red and puffy like Bubbles' had been earlier. Surprisingly, he looked nice in khaki cargoes and a green polo.

"Buttercup?" Butch asked in shock.

I opened my mouth to reply and heard the dreadful sounds of my sister's footsteps coming to the room. I ignored Butch, grasped his arm, and forced him into the janitorial closet with a silent pray for Blossom the neat freak not to come in while Butch was here.

-End of Chapter-

P.S. Yes. I lied. We only visit the hospital. Next chapter is the park, I swears!


	8. Chapter 8

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Buttercup: Hey, guys! Yes, we live! Angel broke her laptop, was happy and sober from Fanfic-itius, and then remembered that she had a family computer!

Butch: Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites and insanity that you encourage Angel with.

Review Corner Moment – Neko-Fire Demon Temptest: I'm glad you wanted to keep reading. Here's your present!

- We Are The Normallers: Rushing me usually works. Unless there's a roadblock or a broken laptop.

- Anna Marie: I shall "update, update, update" more! When I can!

- KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Thanks for the compliment!~

Chapter Eight: What Not To Do.. **Buttercup's POV**

"Why the-?" Butch growled.

"Shut up, Butch, just shut up!" I snapped, peeking out through the key hole of the door.

My sisters were walking in, Blossom scrutinizing the hospital and Bubbles trying to relax with bad results. It would seem like there was nothing wrong except for the look on Blossom's face as if she knew something was up, that there was a disturbance in the room somewhere.

In my defense, I'm not willing to let Butch kill my sisters and would rather have him locked in a closet with me. The sacrifice is always me when it came to Butch, isn't it?

"Why? Why the hell did you-?" the brunette protested, raising his voice slightly.

"Listen, I don't like you and I'm going to pretend you still don't like me. Unless you want to be shipped off to a nice padded room with a cozy, little jacket that pins your arms to your body, keep your mouth shut." I snarled.

It probably wasn't smart for me to be pissing him off, it was probably the worst thing considering that we were in a hospital closet and our families were outside, but it made him quieter.

"I still don't like you." Butch scowled darkly.

"Then, explain why you've been stalking me. Explain why you tried to kill your brothers over me. What do you have to say, Butch?" I retorted.

Butch's forest green eyes seemed a lot darker than before and his mouth turned into a sharp, angry pout. I watched as his fists clenched and relaxed, trembling the whole time as he was trying not to beat me into a bloody pulp while we hid in the closet.

In all honesty, I think I'd prefer him beating to the brink of death here simply because we're already in a hospital and it'd be easy for me to get medical attention. That, or I'm just being a smart ass.

"..You're a damn liar." Butch said in a dangerously flat monotone. "You know I'd never-."

"Never what? Stalk me? Stab someone for me?" I laughed. "A little too late to say that."

"Stop lying to me." he huffed. "You have a problem."

I don't know what was making me tease him, taunt him, like this, but it was kicking in like poison for the soul. The way I was able to make him shake and know he'd hate himself if he ever hurt me was probably the thing making me so arrogant and cocky, but it was a danger to me.

He was unstable. Mentally, emotionally, completely and absolutely, Butch was a tense wire with a break under an ocean of salt and water. It was suicidal to be wearing out his patience and his tolerance.

And I was starting to think I was becoming a little unstable myself.

"Lying?" I snickered. "Lying? If anyone is lying here, it's you."

"To whom? About what? I have nothing to hide." Butch retorted, opening his arms to emphasize his point.

I felt it. The rage, the pure fury, scorching the back of my throat and the back of my eyes, my whole body. The anger bubbled in my blood like water in a pot and I lunged at him with my hands reaching for his throat.

I had been patient. I had been calm. I couldn't do it any fucking more. He had been messing with my head since the first day he came to Townsville, the day he was created.

It was okay that he fought with me, we were counterparts. It was okay that he had a crush on me, we were kids. It was even kind of okay that he kissed me, he was Butch Jojo and he didn't obey any rules especially mine.

It was not okay that he stalked me. It was not okay that he threatened me. It was not okay that he tried to kill people, even if they are his brothers who I still hate. And it was definitely not okay that he threatened my sisters.

Butch tumbled backwards onto the floor, nearly knocking the shelves loaded with cleaners down, and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt angrily.

"Stop lying to yourself! Stop it NOW!" I screeched.

My eyes stung with anger and I felt them tear up. Butch stared at me in either wonder or horror and I shook him.

"You've been lying to yourself about yourself! You like me! You stalk me! You try to kill people because of your feelings! Face it! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Butch's eyes were wide with some emotions I couldn't exactly place and I sat on top of him, shaking with all the stored, bottled up emotions that he created and charged. I shook him again like he was a chew toy in a rabid dog's mouth and Butch grabbed my arms.

I stopped throttling him promptly and his green eyes stared into mine coldly as if I finally, after all those long years of taunting and teasing, had gotten to him and found that touchy subject he'd been hiding for so long.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one then." Butch deadpanned with his eyes studying something below the surface of mine.

"What problem do I have, Butch? Really, other than your existence, there isn't much." I scowled.

Silence, that dreadful and thick quiet of awkwardness that always followed an argument, rushed in and absorbed everything else that had been in the room. Anger, frustration, annoyance; they all vanished the moment the uncomfortable silence touched our presences.

The worst part was being aware of all the things we had spat out, being aware of the way we acted, but the part that killed me was being aware of Butch.

It was like being haunted by a phantom that never vanished and followed every movement, tracked every word. It was like he could touch me, press my buttons, but I couldn't do the same to him in a similar manner.

He could kill my family, but I couldn't do the same. He could murder my friends and I couldn't do the same. Not as if I wanted to be like him, but it was just cruel. The whole unfairness was cruel and sadistic.

"... Stop crying, Buttercup." Butch finally said with a sigh.

"I'm not crying." I spat.

I flinched visibly when Butch raised his hand to my face and he ignored it, or possibly didn't see it, as his thumb rubbed against my cheek. I knew his fingertip was wet, but it'd be better for me to just try to pretend it wasn't.

"Your cheeks are wet." he frowned. "You know, I hate seeing you cry."

I ignored his comment and the blush that was creeping up into my cheeks and I glared at him through my watery eyes. Why couldn't I just be a normal teenage tomboy who didn't have super powers to deal with or an annoying counterpart who would kill for my affections?

"You're too pretty to cry."

I closed my eyes, trying vainly to hold back any fear, as I heard his voice slip into that voice that was like oil and honey and was seductive to anyone else except me.

"I don't like seeing my little Butterfly shed tears, you know. It's okay.." Butch crooned softly.

"My name is Buttercup. Not Butterball or Butterfly. Buttercup." I hissed, glaring at him.

"But, you're not denying the fact that you're mine." he grinned.

"I'm not anyone's but my own." I grumbled. "There is no way in hell I'm anyone's especially yours."

"Don't lie to yourself." he laughed. "You tell me not to, I expect the same from you."

"The only liar here is always be you." I snarled.

My fists clenched, the knuckles whitening, and Butch's smirk widened as I felt him slip my hands in his. My emerald eyes could have been the real jewels with their blank, lifeless look.

"Naughty, little Butterfly. You're caught in a net and you can't fight it. I'm always going to be stronger than a tiny, delicate thing like you. But," Butch snickered. "I like that."

I kept my mouth closed shut forcibly and felt that unholy rage burn through my blood again. I hated him, I hated him so much, it hurt. If hate were a disease, we'd both be dead of it right here, right now.

I missed the days when we were kids, when we'd beat the living piss out of one another and try to get revenge the next day, and when the Rowdyruff Boys weren't all completely disabled by mental state or physical.

"Just say the word and this will all be over. No more stabbings. No more threats. No one would get hurt." he continued.

"No matter what you say, I will never believe you. You could promise me anything, but I'll never believe it. Promises are just those lies that wear the most beautiful costumes and have the most patience before they show their real colors." I spat.

His grip on my hands tightened until it was the deathly squeeze of an anaconda that hadn't found a thing to strangle or eat for months. His nails seemed nine inches long and embedded themselves in my flesh, cutting the skin.

"The reason I'm doing this is all for you. I will never stop until you realize that and finally accept it. This, all of this, is for you, sweetheart. Whether you like it or not, I always get my prize and you're it." Butch snarled.

My eyes narrowed as Butch's face came closer to mine and I could feel the burning heat of his eyes on my skin. His eyes, those goddamn forest green orbs looking like something from hell, were searing hot as he finally looked at me.

"All you ever have to do is admit it. Say that you're mine and that you'll always be mine. This could all be over." the brunet smiled.

My bottom lips trembled as I thought about it. If I just finally screamed the words he'd kill for to hear, there wouldn't be another homicide attempt or another threat. My sisters would be safe and so would my dad when he got back from Austria.

I opened my mouth, sighed, and the look of excitement on his face became prominent. His grip on my arms lessened and I managed to slip a hand away from his.

I spat in his face and Butch sneered in pure rage, his gripping nails slashing into my remaining arm like a hawk's talons into its prey. I squirmed, ignoring the pain and focusing on the anger inside me, and Butch forced me into a headlock.

I gasped as I felt something, cold and unforgiving like ice or metal, press against my neck with a sharp intent of breaking skin in a single bite.

"I love challenges, Buttercup, honestly. But, that.. Was uncalled for." Butch hissed in my ear. "You're my biggest obstacle so far and I love it, but do that again.. I swear, I'm going to cut your lips off."

I felt my heart start to pound in my chest and I squirmed as the hold around my throat tightened slightly. For the first time in a very long time, I was afraid, no, terrified. Because of Butch.

"B-Butch, let me go!" I hissed. "Let me go!"

"You know what Mr. Jopp says about Newton's third law. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Butch laughed.

The thing in my neck dug a bit deeper and I wriggled in his hold, trying to escape. Butch chuckled and I felt his lips touch my cheek.

"Stay still, love. It won't hurt as much." he whispered with a smile.

"L-l-let m-me go, Butch! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded in a hushed whisper. "W-What the hell is in your hand?!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll show you." he sighed.

I felt the thing lift off my neck and my eyes widened in horror as the knife leered at me in the shadowy closet. I felt my heart pounding to escape in my chest like a prisoner and I gave in to the terror inside me. I screamed and Butch slammed me into the wall.

My head bounced off the tiled surface with a sickening crack and I felt the viscid feeling of blood trickling down my neck before I closed my eyes and saw the darkness waiting to consume me alive.

* * *

"Hey, Butters! Hey! Wake up, Utonium!~" a voice coaxed loudly.

I jolted awake as I felt someone shake me roughly and my eyes closed again as burning light entered my vision. As if I had died. I shielded myself with my hand and saw an ocean of chocolate brown.

I yanked away and saw Mitch Mitchelson smirking back at me with a cocky grin plastered to his face. His hand brushed his brown hair upward and Mitch laughed at my confusion.

"Well, it took ya long enough!" Mitch snickered. "God, I knew you were waiting, but for Christ's sake, I didn't think you'd fall asleep!"

"W-What?" I asked, disoriented. "What the hell are you smoking?"

"Well, let's see.. I found you in the park, asleep, and we planned on being at the park, so it only makes fucking sense." he snorted.

I frowned and instinctively, my hand trailed up to my hair. There wasn't a touchable sign of any bleeding or damage at all. No pain, no visible bandages. I sighed and flicked my hair to the side, standing up.

"How long has it been since we hung out?" I finally grinned.

"Too goddamn long, girly! You wanna play some b-ball with some that hip-hop jazz?! I'm so gangsta, my pants touch my ankles!" Mitch smirked.

"More like you're so stupid, you forgot your damn belt." I joked, playfully swinging at him.

"Damn girl! Have you been working out?" he winced, rubbing his arm. "I swear, it's just like the good old days with Ms. Keane. 'Cept we don't count apples or anything. Or get snack time. And I'm going to cream you in our rematch."

"You, my friend, are full of pure and untainted bull. You ready to get your ass kicked again?" I smirked.

"You are so on and we'll see whose ass gets the kicking!" he snickered. "But, first things first. Give me a hug!"

"Mitch! Ew! Get away!" I screamed in false disgust as he reached for me.

Mitch snickered as he chased me with his arms outstretched for a hug. I bolted at a normal teenager's speed and he lunged with a laugh.

"Aw, c'mon! Give Mitch a hug!"

"No, you horndog! Back away from the body!"

"You are a girl!~"

"Pervert!"

"I'm a doctor and I can verify that!"

"Back off, Jack! This body's for fighting, not touching!"

"Aw.. I am so disappointed.." Mitch frowned with a fake pout.

Mitch stopped chasing me in front of the swings on the hill and I paused for moment, trying to get rid of some of the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. I hunched over, hands on my knees, and Mitch leaped at me.

I laughed and we came tumbling down the grassy hill, wrestling to see whether there would be a hug or not. Mitch crashed down on top of me ungracefully. I groaned and sighed in false defeat.

"I win! Ha! I win, who's the winner? This bitch is! Who the winner? Mitch is!" the brown-haired boy cheered as he did a little victory dance on top of me.

"Who's going to suffocate if Mitch doesn't get off? I will!" I mocked as grass brushed my face.

"After our hug!" he chuckled.

I sighed and embraced Mitch with a selfish need to cling onto him. I might be the strongest out of everyone in Townsville, except for maybe Butch, but I like the feeling of having someone hold me. It made me feel.. Safe. Protected. Like I didn't always have to pretend to be powerful when I was breaking down inside.

I didn't look it, but I was a heavy thinker and lately, my thoughts had gained a lot of weight especially when it came to the future. I hadn't had a boyfriend yet and though I hate to admit it, I was afraid to end up alone.

Mitch held me and lifted me off the ground with a sigh. I stood on my own two feet as he put me down and I frowned when I saw his expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a downward curve of my lips.

".. Do..." Mitch sighed. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Mitch, I might be short with a temper, but I don't get into fight all the time." I scowled. "Why?"

"Let me see your neck." Mitch demanded.

"What? Why?" I scoffed.

"Just, please!" he snapped. "I want to see something!"

I sighed and spun around with my back facing Mitch. He gently parted my hair and I heard him suck in some air through his teeth with a hiss. His fingers traced over a spot on my neck that was surprisingly tender and I let out a growl.

"Buttercup, what the hell happened to your neck?" Mitch asked as his fingers glazed over the spot again.

"Ow! I don't fucking know! Sss! Stop touching that!" I snapped irritably, the pain causing a hell of a headache.

"Dude.. That's scary creepy." he winced. "'You're mine'? Who the hell did you piss off?"

My eyes widened and my heart became a hummingbird trapped in a cage, desperate to be free. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill Butch. I wanted to cry. I didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry.." Mitch said sorrowfully. "Dude.. I am so, so, so sorry.."

I felt my knees threaten to collapse under me and Mitch wrapped his arms around me silently. I twisted in his hold and clung to him like a leaf to a wet windshield.

I might be the strongest one, but even kids like me that seem unbreakable and made of steel or stone.. Even kids like me break.

And that's what I, Buttercup Alana Utonium, the roughest and toughest girl in Townsville that was able to kick anyone's ass any day and still be untouchable, did.

I broke.

-End of Chapter-

Me: Okay. I beg your forgiveness! Did you see that, me begging on my knees for forgiveness? No? Well, it shall not be repeated.

Buttercup: D: I don't approve of this...!

Mitch: Yay! I'm in a story and I'm a kinda good guy!

Butch: Review for more chapters and candy.

Me: Remember the review cycle – Review = Me happy = More writing = More updates = You happy!~ Everyone's a winner!

Buttercup: Yeah, except US!

Me: Well, we can't all be me..

Mitch, Butch, Buttercup: **Glare**

Me: -Sweat drop- Um... Bye, everybody! -POOF!-


	9. Chapter 9

Make You Mine... Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Buttercup: Hey, guys, we have an announcement.

Me: Yup. I have a poll for all of ya'll reading and I was wondering.. Should I maybe lower Butch's creepiness and all? I noticed some of the reviews say the story's a little scary and that made me think that perhaps, he's a little too psycho.

Butch: Yeah, if you can, tell us whatcha think and all that other jazz. Am I too scary, not scary enough, blah, blah, blah!

Me: Enjoy!~ Oh, for those of you wondering, I am a Butchercup shipper. Yes, I really like Butch X BC as if that isn't obvious.

BC: It's not...

Chapter Nine: Demon In Human's Clothes... ^^Butch's POV^^

My stomach burned with guilt as I kicked stones into Townsville Pond. I snapped again. I could tell from the way my head was pounding and my heart was pumping adrenaline through me as if to egg me on.

There was no going back now, was there? Not after all the fucking rotten things I've done. Not after stabbing my brothers. Not after slicing Buttercup up. Not after anything.

I hated regret more than Princess Mor-fucks hates giving to the poor, more than Fuzzy fucking Lumpkins hated people on his "propurtay". I loathed a lot of things, but regret was a big one toward my Top Ten.

I was barely human anymore. I knew it, sensed it, in a way that felt like a epiphany that had been clouded for years by a broken mirror and blissful, ignorant cockiness. And I hated it.

Whatever the hell my problem was, I despised it with a passion that blazed in me like flames over gasoline. I wished I could undo everything I had ever done.

But, if life was that easy, everyone would be a new person without mistakes and remorse and all the other pains that showered earth every damn hour, every minute, every second. Hell, I don't think my brothers and I would be the Rowdyruff Boys right now.

We probably wouldn't even be existing.

I'm not sure why I'm even dwelling on thoughts like a philosopher would after a hard day. I don't even know why I sound like I know what the hell I'm talking about.

Maybe that's my insanity talking or thinking or whatever it's called.

My barreling train of thought was derailed as I heard the sounds of cheering and playful taunting coming from the field nearby. My eyes narrowed as the pounding in my head became an unbearable beating and I growled.

Why was it people were so irritating? Could they take a fucking hint and die already?!

I felt my body shaking, quaking, in the need to go and make the noise stop for the rest of eternity. What the hell was my problem? My anger problems were bad, but never were they like this! I couldn't just kill people when I was pissed off!

I helplessly grasped my right arm as I felt my hand, as if controlling itself with a mind of its own, reach for something in my pocket that longed to be free. The self-contained tremors refused to surcease and I felt my teeth sink into my bottom lip aggressively.

Fuck, did it hurt. The want, the need, the bloodlust that scorched every fiber of me and fueled the most primal thoughts in that sick, mangy darkness that I call a brain. Just once. Just once and I'd stop...

"Butch?" a familiar voice called. "Butch!"

I blinked and the sound of someone yelling for me distracted me from the annoyance that was bursting in my body. I turned around and frowned at the newcomer.

Brute Plutonium was running toward me, her heavy black boots abusing the ground with loud smacks and her spiked bracelets swinging in rhythm with her swishing belt. Not to my surprise, the Punk was wearing her usual leotard made of Spandex or some other material.

Though both of us were villains or antiheroes, whatever we were considered, we didn't get along very well. In fact, I couldn't remember a time any of us Ruffs got along with any single one of Townsville's Most Wanted. We actually had a rivalry with the rest of the criminals in the city if anything.

Still, I had show a little gratitude to the girl with the faux mohawk. Even I didn't know what I would have done without Brute's distracting call for my attention.

"Hey, I didn't know you were gonna be here today." Brute grinned widely as she stopped a few feet away from me.

"I could say the same to you." I smirked. "Weird."

"I know right? I heard there was a football rematch from a while ago and figured I might as well crash the fucking thing." she snickered. "I'd show those bitches who's the champion!"

"I'd pummel everyone." I bragged arrogantly, pretending to know what game she was talking about.

"Uh-huh. Sure." she agreed sarcastically. "Anyway, Butch, maybe we could hang out? C'mon. Walk with me."

I rolled my eyes at the Powerpunk Girl and hesitantly trailed after her as she paused to wait for me. Her olive green eyes watched me intensely and I scowled at Brute like a rabid, bloodthirsty dog.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded. "I know I'm amazingly awesome, but, seriously."

"You're not going to talk to me?" Brute scoffed. "You can talk to Butter-bitch and Ace and all your other 'friends' that you hate, but not me?"

"What are we going to talk about? Oh, wait, you want to talk about your crazy obsession with that guy you met at the mall last week, right?" I growled. "Or maybe about you. Here, lemme start: How's life?"

"You are one lucky son of a bitch that I like you, Butch Jojo." she snapped. "Why so defensive, huh?"

"You like me?! Surely thou is jesting!" I remarked sarcastically.

Brute sneered at me and I yelped as she suddenly threw a fallen tree branch at me, the splintered ends aimed right at my chest. I dodged the flying hazard by rolling to my right and glared at the black-haired girl.

"What the fucking hell was that for, you goddamn bitch?!" I demanded angrily.

The burning need to kill came back and I mentally battled with myself as I struggled with my baser instincts and needs. I took back the thankfulness I had toward the girl; she just made the blaze a thousand times worse than it had been before.

_Kill her! Kill her now! Rip her goddamn head off and show that bitch you're not one to be fucked with!_

I wanted to smack my inner voice, if that's what it was, into oblivion. Where's my conscience when I need it? Where the fuck is my little imaginary angel to battle the evilness in me? Fucking society with their lies!

"Don't push your luck, Butchie. You're either on my side or you're outta goddamn luck." Brute snarled viciously. "It's not like it would have hit you anyway."

"You idiot, it was headed for my chest!" I fumed. "Don't tell me you're too dense to pay attention to life; a hit to the chest is usually fatal!"

"Of course, I know!" she scoffed. "But, we were designed to avoid damages. Well, actually, I was. I'm not sure about you."

I rolled my eyes, trying to control myself, as she continued to run her mouth off about absolutely nothing without even saying she was sorry though I probably wouldn't have accepted the apology.

The more she continued to talk, the more my control started to slip. The words and emotions didn't mix well, much like oil and water, churning and frothing.

My hand clumsily dug into my pocket as Brute talked about how she really liked something, most likely Mall Guy from Hot Topic or wherever the fuck she met him, and I felt my heart pounding in overdrive.

The sharpness of what felt like a blade in my pocket sliced against my palm and I tried not to grip it to pull it out of its dark prison. Killing people was illegal, but it was different than robbing a bank or breaking into someone's house.

It was completely, utterly taboo and even I had a line that was to never be crossed even if it was a rather distanced one compared to the standard.

Brute stared at me a second and frowned, unable to see my thumb twitch against the dangerous edge in my pocket.

"You mad, bro?" the green-eyed girl asked as she awkwardly pushed dirt around with her toe. "You know, I didn't mean anything by it.."

The grating sound of her voice sounded as if she was miles under the water away from me for some reason and I gritted my teeth in irritation. My body ached from struggling with the other side of me and I was almost willing to let my defenses slip.

Then, the pain hit me again. Not the pain from fighting. The pain of something cracking me in the back of the head. I snarled almost ferally, turning my head angrily to glare in the direction of whatever the hell hit me.

A brown-haired kid looked at me with wide, alert eyes that pierced mine from on the hill above us. He looked familiar in a faint way and I was pretty sure I had seen him a few times in school possibly..

"What the hell was that for?!" I demanded throatily, watching a football roll near my foot like a fat duck waddling into the territory of a crocodile.

"It was an accident, dude.. No probs, right?" the boy smiled nervously, holding his hands up as if to calm me down.

Right, because just raising your hands solves all of your problems especially against a raving psychopath with obvious problems...

"I just want my ball back, 'kay, Butch?" he sighed, letting his hands slip to his sides.

"How do you know my name?" I scowled, picking the ball up tightly.

"We're in a few classes together, man. That, and your face is, like, all over the news all the damn time. You know, for robbing banks! That is illegal." he said like a smart ass.

"Shuddup, why don't, Mitch?" Brute sighed. "Everyone knows the Rowdyruff Boys don't pay attention or obey laws. Or tip."

"Shut up yerself, I'm Brute Plutonium!" he mocked.

"Do you two know each other?" I sighed, resisting the natural reaction of face-palming.

"Ala gasp! He knows too much!" Mitch remarked.

My eye twitched in annoyance and I slapped my free hand to my forehead, shaking my head. Maybe if I chucked the ball hard enough, he would shut his fucking mouth..

"Yes, Butch, we know each other. We sit in the same English class as you. In fact, we sit next to you." Brute replied, rolling her eyes. "We're the ones who talk all the time."

"You know what? I get it. I need to 'pay attention', but seriously, shut up. I have a killer headache." I snapped.

Mitch opened his mouth, to say something stupid probably, and I heard the familiar sound of footstep that I usually heard when it was time to get arrested.

"Yo, Mitch! Chickening out already or what? You're taking forever!" Buttercup yelled somewhere behind the brown-haired boy.

"What?! Hell nah, man! I kinda got into a conversation with people I know." Mitch replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Aw, that's nice, but seriously. Ass over to the field or forfeit." she replied as she approached him.

My throat dried and clenched instantly for no reason when I saw the tip of her head from the bottom of the hill. My nerves were twisted again and I completely focused on her.

Not a normal focus, but a focus that was almost overbearing. Faintly, I heard Brute remark something and Mitch say something. Buttercup stopped dead in her tracks behind him at whatever was said by the boy.

My eyes locked with hers and, though I don't want to believe it, I thought I saw those emerald eyes widen in panic. Impulsively, a crooked grin spread across my face.

A numbness, not at all unpleasant, fell over my whole state of mind and I couldn't even tell if I was awake or dreaming in an instant.

Mitch said something to Buttercup lowly and she simply mumbled under her breath, eyes still captivated by mine, nodding her head.

And suddenly, the pleasant feeling vanished the moment he gently grasped her hand. I wasn't sure why or how it ended.

All I was sure was that I wanted Buttercup...

And wanted Mitch dead.

-End of Chapter-

Me: Sorry for such a long wait!~ I-I kinda get caught up in other things.. I should really organize more and regularly update this, shouldn't I? I apologize again.. But no, I will not get on my knees for your forgiveness.. At this moment.. Go ahead and yell at me though.. I'm a bad person.. And I'm sorry for the short chappie..

Butch: Goddamn you, Mitch! Why the hell did you have to show up again?!

Mitch:-Shrugs- I don't fucking know! Don't bitch!

Butch: I'll show you a bitch if you don't shut your face! Mitch the Bitch!

Buttercup:... And somehow, shit just got real. Anyway, review for more and this time, Angel will update regularly. -Glares- We might as well get this train wreck done with..

Me:.. But this is one of my favorite wrecks..

BC:-Glares- And it will finish soon.. Or else.

Me:-Ducks behind barracks, in squeaky voice- Help.. Me..!

Mitch: Review for bubblegum!~

Butch:-Rages- Bitch! I was going to say that! NO ONE LIKES YOU! I'M THE HERO!

Me:... Actually, you're the villain kinda..

Butch:-Glares-... Shut up..


End file.
